The present invention is related to a built-up puncher and, more particularly to a puncher which can be built up and dismounted easily by means of the locking effect between the retaining slots of a pressure plate and the front extensions of fixed supports which are mounted on a stand body.
While using a regular tri-hole puncher one may encounter some problems as hereunder: (1) Because the points of support are arranged at both lateral sides, apply force is not evenly distributed during punching and the middle eye-letting means does not completely punch through the papers; (2) Because the points of support are arranged at both lateral sides and the apply force is not evenly distributed during punching, the pressure plate tends to be deformed; (3) The mounting of the pressure with the stand body is rather complicated, therefore, the whole structure is difficult to assembly or to dismount; and (4) The eye-letting means are difficult to replace.